It is oftentimes desirable for students, writers, reporters and the like to carry pens, pencils, stylus or other writing implements along with their books, tablets, journals, etc. so that the user can easily access the same. Further, it is oftentimes desirable for said users to also carry or transport items not necessarily related to the book or journal, such as money, eyeglasses, earbuds, cords, checkbooks, etc. in a secure and easily accessible device.
Heretofore, the above referenced items were typically carried or transported separately, particularly unrelated items, which made it difficult for the user to juggle or handle so many individual items at the same time, and lent itself to said items becoming misplaced, left behind or lost. Alternatively, users were forced to carry all of the items together in large, bulky containers, such as purses, fanny packs, back packs and the like, which resulted in commingling of the various items and making it difficult for the user to easily and quickly locate a specific item in a time of need.
Consequently, there exists a long felt need in the art for a device that can be removably attached to an article, such as a book, tablet, journal, etc. There is also a long felt need in the art for a device that is useful for storing both related objects (e.g., pens, pencils, erasers, stylus, etc.) and unrelated objects (e.g., money, eye glasses, earbuds, cell phones, checkbook, etc.) in a secure and easily accessible manner. Finally, there is a long felt need in the art for a device that accomplishes all of the forgoing objectives, and that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and safe and easy to use.